1. Technical Field
This invention relates to saw horses and, more particularly, to a heavy duty fold out saw horse for cutting lumber.
2. Prior Art
The use of Saw Horse devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Saw Horse devices heretofore utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The saw horse is a general purpose support device well known in the construction trades. A typical saw horse includes two pairs of legs with a cross beam mounted between the pairs, each pair of legs describing a generally triangular shape with the ground. At least one board may be disposed on top of a pair of saw horses, either as a work piece or as a work surface or as a small scaffolding. The portability, versatility, and economical construction of saw horses provide great utility.
It has long been noted that the convenience and functionality of the saw horse may be improved by departing from rigid structural designs. It has been found desirable to provide the saw horse with pivoting or collapsible members for convenient storage, and with some means for adjusting the height of the saw horse for various applications. It is further desirable to construct a saw horse from light weight materials to provide ease in transportation. Yet another desirable feature is some means for maintaining the saw horse in a stable and balance position on a sloping ground surface. Various modifications in the design and construction of saw horses have been proposed to accomplish these objectives.
Accordingly, a need remains for a saw horse that is that is sturdy and durable, yet easy to set-up, use, and store. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a heavy duty fold out saw horse designed to accommodate 2×10 and 2×12 pieces of lumber of varying lengths. Such a saw horse is easy to set-up and reduces the amount of lumber normally wasted building job site saw horses. The present invention accommodates 2×12 pieces of lumber in a flat or standing position and is easily adjustable.